


Miracle

by EmbraceTheRainbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Babies, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Protective Magnus, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceTheRainbow/pseuds/EmbraceTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Malec one-shots all revolving around how Magnus and Alec deal with the struggles of Alec's pregnancy and then their experience of parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cravings

"Magnus!"

Said male sighed, placing his rainbow striped bookmark in his fantasy drama novel. He strode out of his office and into the living room.

His husband was sprawled out on the sofa, his chin in his palm as he watched an episode of Modern Family. He was wearing nothing but an oversized hoodie and a pair of grey boxer shorts. Despite the baggie hoodie and fluffy red blanket covering his torso his nine months  
pregnant belly was obvious.

It had come as a great shock for both of them when they found out that they could conceive with a spell discovered in The Book Of The White. After the incident in Edom, Alec moved back in with Magnus at the loft and they continued dating for the next four years. Then, when Alec was twenty three, Magnus had proposed. Of course Alec agreed and they had a mundane wedding on a beautiful September day.

They'd wanted to be married for a little while before they had a child. So after two years of traveling the world and going on many fun adventures they settled down back in their loft in Brooklyn and Magnus performed the spell. They then proceeded to make mad, passionate love all night long. It was more overwhelming than any other time. Of course it only took one round to impregnate Alec, but once they got started they couldn't get enough of each other.

That spell was one of the last Magnus ever casted. The next day he performed his final spell. It was a spell in The Book Of The White to strip a warlock of their immortality, transforming them into a mundane. He wanted to grow old with his sweet Alexander, the love of his very long and eventful life. The only thing he had yet to experience was growing old with someone and he knew that Alec would be the only person he'd ever want to share that with.

When Alec was six months pregnant Catarina Loss, Magnus's closest friend, came to perform the ultrasound. They discovered that they were going to have a beautiful baby half shadowhunter, half warlock daughter. It took them weeks more to decide on their baby's name. They ended up choosing "Nadia Briana Bane".

They left the first name for Magnus to choose and the middle name for Alec to chose. Magnus chose the Indonesian name "Nadia" meaning "Hope". Alec chose the name "Briana" meaning "Strong and honorable". It was a beautiful name for such a beautiful creation of life.

"Yes darling?" Magnus asked.

He couldn't help but eye the dozens of candy wrappers strewn about the floor. The baby must love Resees Peanut Butter Cups because ever since the pregnancy began Alec's been eating the shit out if them. That and Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream and Ramen Noodles. Magnus made sure to have a supply of these three things at all times or Alec's mood would go really sour really fast.

"Can I have the car keys?" he asks shyly.

"Why?"

"I'm having a really bad craving for Burger King onion rings right now," he murmured guiltily.

Magnus smiled understandingly. Alec hated asking Magnus to do things for him even though they were married and expecting a child soon. Alec always insisted on doing everything himself. He was so selfless and adorable like this. Alec well knew he was too far along to go out in town, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

"Sweetheart why don't you ever just ask me to get these things for you? You know I love you and our daughter and I want you to rely on me a little more," Magnus eventually spoke.

Alec blushed a dark crimson and nibbled on his lower lip. Magnus couldn't prevent the adoring smile that began to spread over his face. Alec was the absolute most adorable thing in the world. He was even that much cuter with a pregnant belly and stretch marks on his hips. Nothing could happen that would make the man ever think of his husband as anything but gorgeous.

"I just...don't want to burden you," Alec sighed.

Magnus shook his head and sat on the floor next to Alec, placing an open palm on his swollen stomach and his other palm on his cheek. "Alexander, my love, you are far from a burden,". With that, Magnus leaned in a tenderly kissed his husband, earning a response immediately. After a few seconds they pulled apart from one another, smiling.

"What else would you like besides onion rings angel?"

"Um. If it's not too much trouble, could I have a bacon burger from Taki's?" Alec mumbled guiltily.

Magnus gazed at him affectionately. He gently stroked the side of his porcelain skinned neck. "I would go to hell and back if you asked me to. This is nothing, really," he murmured softly.

Alec's eyes lit up and he was even more sure that all the traveling he'd be doing this evening would certainly be worth it. Getting Alec his cravings and caring for him was the least he could do. After all, he was about to bear his child in less than a week. With a quick peck on the lips he fetched the keys to their Ford Focus and began to drive said vehicle down the busy streets of Brooklyn.

He made it to Burger King without incident, parking the car and walking into the restaurant because he despised driveways. You sat there and waited for minutes and minutes and most of the time they screw up your order. Who knew you needed a PHD to prepare a burger as ordered?

"Hi may I take your order!" a perky blonde mundane teen in an employee uniform chirped enthusiastically.

It took all Magnus had to not rolls his eyes. "Yes I'll just have a large order of onion rings please. Oh, and a slice of you fudge lava cake," he smiled, well knowing Alec's love for them. He felt so happy whenever he saw how Alec's eyes lit up when he surprised him with something extra. He'd buy the shadowhunter a spacecraft if it made him look like that even if for a few seconds.

The teen nodded her head and punched a few buttons into the computer. After a few seconds she frowned. When she looked back up at the former warlock it was with less enthusiasm. "I'm so sorry sir but we're out of our onion rings right now. Our next shipment won't be until tomorrow morning," she sighed.

Magnus narrowed his eyes and shook his head in frustration. The next closest Burger King was twenty minutes away and who knows if they're out of onion rings too. But then the image of disappointment in Alec's eyes when he came home empty handed popped into his thoughts. Of course his husband would act like it wasn't a big deal, because he never wanted Magnus to feel as if he upset him. His face gave away his true emotions.

Magnus would do everything he could not to let Alec down even if it was over something as small as bringing home his latest craving. He abruptly spun on his heel as if to leave when he knocked right into an elderly woman carrying a tray of drinks. They both crashed to the floor and their shirts were now drenched in different types of soft drinks. Said drinks were lying empty a few feet away.

The woman growled and smacked Magnus across the cheek, startling him. She stood and dusted off her knitted skirt as she made her way back up to the counter. Magnus shook his head in frustration and stormed out of the establishment. Who knew trying to pick up dinner for your husband could go so horribly so soon?

He took off his shirt and dried off his chest with the dry sections of it. He tossed it into the backseat and began to head to the next Burger King. When he was five minutes away he stopped at a red light and was checking his messages on his phone when a police siren began to blare from a few lanes away. He groaned and pulled his car over into the farthest lane.

A short, young policeman stepped out of the vehicle and strode over to Magnus's car. He tapped on the window as Magnus reluctantly rolled it down. The officer glared down at the former warlock. Magnus flashed the sweetest smile he could muster up. "May I help you officer?" he asked politely.

"You are aware that it's illegal to text and drive sir, correct?" a shockingly deep voice for such a small figure boomed out with total authority.

"But sir I was only at a stop light. I was checking on my husband!" Magnus exclaimed in defense, motioning wildly at the street lights overhead.

"Doesn't matter. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket."

Magnus slammed his forehead into the steering wheel, causing an abrupt honk to sound from the vehicle. The cop jerked but hardly noticeably. The man swiftly composed himself and went back to scrawling across a small notebook with a blue ink pen dangling from his fingertips.

The officer handed him the ticket. His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Seven hundred dollars?! The average ticket is three hundred!"

"Yes but you have two busted headlights."

The officer then proceeded to walk around to the front of his car. He took his handgun out of it's holster and swung it back, knocking out his left headlight. Before Magnus could react he had already busted out the second one as well. "You are so getting sued!"

"Good luck proving this faggot, I'm the sheriff," he spat on Magnus's windshield and made his way back to his police cruiser, driving away as if nothing had ever occurred here.

Magnus sighed. He'd fallen victim to homophobia many times in his long life but never so violent. Usually it was a few ugly words and the occasional spray painting of some of his property. Another reason he hated cops. They could be homophobic and break your property and nobody would believe you. It was extremely frustrating.

He made his way back down the roads once again and soon he was pulling into Burger King. He decided against going inside considering he had no shirt. He was going to have to use the driveway. Great.

"May I take your order?" A male voice crackled through the speaker.

"Yes, I'd like a large order of onion rings and a slice of fudge lava cake," he sighed.

"Yes sir but the onion rings just got put on the fryer so it'll be a few minutes. If you could please pull over to the side and wait."

Magnus groaned and did as he was instructed. It was as if the universe was out to get him today. All he wanted was to make his husband, who was pregnant with his child, happy. Was that really too much to ask for?

He smiled when he checked his phone and saw a text from Alec. It was a picture of Chairman Meow curled up in the bathroom sink. The little rotten fur ball was sleeping peacefully. Alec sent a text with the picture as well saying "He's mad I've taken over the recliner".

Magnus couldn't help but laugh. Chairman always preferred sleeping in the recliner when he could and if someone was in it, he'd throw a fit and refuse to be anywhere near them. 'This is my life now', Magnus thought with a grin.

He wouldn't change it for the world. Waking up in the mornings to his husband and unborn daughter beside him, his husband kissing him awake. Making breakfast with Alec and arguing over what to make that morning. Isabelle came everyday during the afternoon to drag him out in town with her to do some type of shopping. Whether it be for baby clothes (which they had more than enough of because Magnus was mainly in charge of that category), cute little toys and stuffed animals, or to drag him out to a class with a friend of Maryse's who helped people develop coping mechanisms for birthing children.

If there was anyone just as excited as them about Nadia it was Alec's sister. She helped Clary decorate the nursery. Clary of course had to kick her out of the room until she finished painting it. Magnus and Alec insisted on paying her for the work she had done but she refused. She said the only payment she wanted was to be the main babysitter. They agreed, but made her promise not to tell Isabelle.

The nursery was painted with horizontal stripes in the colors of cerise pink, bright lavender, and absinthe. Painted over the stripes were pictures of brown teddy bears, white lilies, and red hearts. The furniture was matching in a way. The crib was painted a canary yellow color with leopard print sheets. Alec refused to get a pillow for her because he feared she might roll over on it and suffocate.

The rest of the furniture was a combination of things. The dresser and toy box was leopard print as well as the sheets in the crib. The diaper changing station was a plain black color. Alec and Magnus fell in love with the room at first sight. They had enough clothes to dress a whole army of babies. Alec had tried to get him to chill out on Nadia's clothes because she would grow out of them really quickly but Magnus wouldn't budge. This child will be spoiled.

While Isabelle and Alec were gone he'd usually go meet clients. Since he no longer was a warlock he couldn't have his old clients. So what he did was use his years of experience and create an advice service. People would pay him twenty dollars for advice for one of their issues. It payed the bills exceptionally well. Especially since Alec hadn't been able to go out on hunts lately due to his pregnancy.

The evenings ranged from many things. They'd eat dinner and sleep of course. But they usually either read books, watched TV together, or participated in more...interesting activities together. They hadn't had intercourse since he was five months pregnant for fear of hurting the baby but other things were acceptable. They were great and all but he couldn't wait for when they could make love to one another again.

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a rap on his window. He saw a woman in her forties with messy brunette hair standing in front of his window with a take out bag. He rolled the window down and she shoved the food at him. He rolled his eyes as she walked away. He looked down into the bag and noticed something strange.

There was only the lava cake.

He snatched the bag up and stormed out of the vehicle and into the restaurant. He slammed the bag on the counter in front of a startled looking employee. She had her purple hair tied into a bun and her green eyes were wide is shock. He felt no remorse.

"I have been to two different Burger King's! I've had soda spilled on my shirt and then an old woman slapped me in the face! I got pulled over by a cop who vandalized my car and gave me a seven hundred dollar ticket simply because I'm married to another man! Now you ignorant people make me pull off to the side to wait for onion rings that I've never received! I demand three large orders of onion rings, another slice of fudge lava cake, and a whopper burger or I will be having a not so lovely conversation with your fucking supervisor!" Magnus yelled at the girl, all patience gone.

She squeaked and rushed back into the kitchen. Minutes later she returned with all of the things he'd asked for, shoving the bag into his waiting hands and stepping away as far as she could from him. He left the restaurant with a satisfied smile and a pep in his step. He got Alec's bacon burger from Taki's without incident and was finally home after two hours of chaos.

"Magnus what happened?!" Alec shrieked in shock.

Magnus was on their doorstep wearing nothing but his jeans. He had a huge red mark across his cheek and Alec was staring behind him at their damaged vehicle. He chuckled. "I'll explain over dinner baby," he grinned.

Alec sighed and they sat at the table as Magnus pulled everything out of the bag. He slid two large orders of onion rings, the bacon burger, and two slices of fudge lava cake over to his husband. He kept the one large order of onion rings and whopper burger for himself.

"Magnus! I can't possibly eat all of this!" Alec laughed.

"Well eat what you can and save the rest for later Alexander."

"So tell me my dear husband, why are you shirtless and bruised. Why so much food and why is our car in tatters?" Alec smirked at Magnus.

He started out his explanation of tonight's events with a simple "What I don't do for you."


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Alec gives birth in this chapter. While it may not be too incredibly descriptive, you still get the general picture. So if you hate this sort of thing, skip ahead to the next chapter.

Alec could hear his husband rushing about in the kitchen. There was the clatter of pans hitting the stove and silverware hitting plates. It was pretty sad that he could hear it from all the way in the bedroom. A tornado would've probably sounded quieter.

Chairman Meow leapt up onto the bed and began clawing at the cord to the headphones Alec currently had resting on his stomach. Chairman had a thing for wires. Alec had read in a scientific study that allowing your unborn baby to listen to Mozart would increase their intelligence when their older. He was doing everything possible to take care of his child.

He wanted to breastfeed but of course that wouldn't be possible since he didn't have breasts. He hated that he couldn't because babies were naturally more healthy and more intelligent if they are breast fed. Magnus assures him that their baby will be just fine. That's not the issue because Alec already knows that. He just wants this baby to have everything he could offer and more.

He began caressing his swollen stomach in fascination. She was kicking again and he knew she was hungry. He just hoped that Magnus would be done with breakfast soon. 

"What's up?" Clary, Jace's fiancée smiled from the doorway.

Alec glanced up from his stomach in confusion. "You're my babysitter?"

Magnus had deemed it necessary for Alec to have a 'babysitter' when he absolutely had to leave. Alec had tried arguing because he was a Shadowhunter for crying out loud! He was perfectly capable of caring for himself. Magnus had left no room for argument though, insisting on having someone always around him since he was so close to his due date. Only four more days.

"Yeah. Isabelle, as you know, is celebrating her and Simon's first wedding anniversary today. Meanwhile, Jace is too hungover to watch you," Clary giggled.

Alec couldn't help but laugh himself. Robert, Alec and Izzy's father, had given Jace a huge lecture on marriage since he had announced his engagement to Clary last week. The angel knows you gotta be a bit drunk to be able to handle Robert Lightwood when he goes into lecture mode. Alec and Isabelle had received the same exact marriage lecture when they announced their engagements. They both had downed their fair share of alcohol when it was their turn. 

"Alec I hope you and Naddy are fine with pancakes because we're out of waffles," Magnus grumbled tiredly as he rushed into the room.

He was balancing a tray of chocolate chip pancakes covered in butter and syrup in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. He raced over to Alec and set the items down quickly. He gave his husband a chaste kiss on the lips and ran out the door. Alec couldn't prevent himself from bursting out into hysterics. Magnus was so adorable when he was panicking. Hell, he was always adorable.

"What's got him so freaked?" Clary grinned as she collapsed onto the bed beside Alec, taking a bite out of his pancakes.

Alec swatted her hand away and shot her a playful glare. Their relationship had grown tremendously over the years. Especially because Magnus and Clary were so close as Alec and Jace were. It was only a matter of time before they ended up warming up to one another. Now they talked almost everyday. 

"Paws off redhead. And he's running late for an appointment with one of his clients," Alec replied with a mouthful of sugary goodness.

Clary nodded before snatching up the remote and flipping on the television. Alec rolled his eyes. Just make yourself at home why don't you? He was kind of in the middle of listening to Mozart with his daughter but whatever. Just turn on some violent movie or perverted show! Doesn't matter.

Alec panicked when she settled on the movie 50 Shades of Grey. He quickly snatched the remote out of her palm and switched the TV off. She gave him a conflicted expression while he glared intensely.

"I will not have my baby exposed to that kind of thing!" He frowned.

"Are you serious? She's still in your belly! How the fuck would it be exposing her?"

He growled and yanked the canary yellow duvet over his stomach. As if it would protect Nadia from hearing Clary. "Don't curse around her either!"

Clary rolled her eyes, smirking all the while. "You're impossible!" She cried dramatically, throwing her hands in the air and exiting the bedroom. She didn't close the door behind her, simply cracked it. Just in case he needed her.

Alec turned off the music playing and began browsing through his contacts on his smartphone. He wanted to talk to his sister. They hadn't had the chance to talk for a few days what with her busy with shadowhunting and him busy preparing for Nadia's arrival. He knew she was celebrating her anniversary today but surely they wouldn't start this early in the morning? It was only eight AM after all.

He was about to hit the dial button when a series of painful contractions hit him hard. He cried out and the phone slipped from his grasp. The cell crashed against the floor, luckily it was carpeted so it didn't break. He clutched his stomach, bringing his knees as close to his chest as possible. Upon hearing Alec's pained cry, Clary came racing into the bedroom. 

"Alec? What's wrong?" 

"I'm going into labour! Call Catarina!"

With that Clary quickly whipped out her own cell phone. She dialed a number and balanced it between her shoulder and ear. She raced around the room gathering things into her arms while waiting for the blue-skinned warlock to answer. By the time she had gathered up a few sheets and a towel, the answering machine came on.

"Hello you've reached the voicemail of Catarina Loss. I'm either busy with a client or sleeping so please leave a message and I'll get back to you!"

"Damn it! Ms. Loss please answer the phone! Alec is going into labour!" Clary shouted into the phone.

She quickly hung up and tossed the phone to the side. "Ya know, your panicking isn't making me feel any better!" Alec growled at the younger Shadowhunter, currently struggling to breathe properly. 

"I'm sorry! I've never been in this situation before!" Clary whined.

"And you think I have?!" Alec screamed at her, chucking a water bottle at her head.

Clary dodged out of the way in time, because the bottle slammed into the wall with a loud bang. She winced slightly before continuing with the task at hand. She'd gathered up a cold bucket of water, a fresh bottled water, and a few pillows before rushing into another room. Alec assumed she was going into the living room to set up.

Clutching his stomach with one hand, he used the other to attempt to reach down to retrieve his cell phone. He cried out in pain at the stretch before he finally grasped the phone and rested back against his pillows. He quickly dialed his husband's cell number, praying to the angel he would answer. After all, Alec refused to do this without him. He would do anything he could to prolong giving birth to Nadia until Magnus was by his side.

Luck was on his side because his husband answered on the third ring.

"Alec! I'm in the middle of a-"

"I'm in labour Mags!" Alec interrupted.

There was a brief silence before Magnus spoke again. "Okay just relax darling, I'll be there soon. Have you called Cat?"

"She didn't answer! I'm scared," Alec whispered, only allowing Magnus to see his vulnerability.

"There's no need to be love. Just relax. If she isn't there in time I'll deliver Nadia," Magnus replied in a soothing voice, trying to calm his husband.

"You've never delivered a child!"

"It can't be that hard."

"Oh fuck that! Get Catarina here now!" Alec shrieked into the phone.

"Okay I'll send her a fire message just calm down!"

With that Alec ended the call. He began to focus on his breathing as best he could. It was almost impossible to not panic when Catarina wasn't here. She would know exactly what to do. Magnus has no clue how to deliver a child. Alec couldn't stand the thought of something going wrong. So he focused on breath control instead. After a few minutes Clary made an appearance, rolling a wheelchair into the bedroom.

"I need to get you to the living room," she announced.

Alec nodded his consent, trying to remain as level-headed as possible. Clary pushed the chair as close to the bed as she could before getting behind her soon to be brother in law. She hooked her arms under his armpits and mustered up all of her strength to pull him. He helped as best he could, pushing against the mattress with the heels of his feet.

It took them a good minute but they managed to get Alec into the chair. Clary pushed him into the living room. Alec was a bit surprised at how quickly she managed to set up the room for him. There was one of those rolling hospital beds in the middle of the room. Catarina had stored it in the nursery for them until they would need it. Clary had set up the sheets and pillows on the bed. There was a bucket of water on the nightstand set up beside the bed along with some towels and a bottle of water. Catarina would bring all of the medical supplies needed if she would ever pick up the damn phone!

"Here," Clary said, holding out her hand.

Alec grabbed onto it and stood up from the wheelchair as best he could. Clary still had to help him though. Soon Alec was lying on the bed, still trying to deal with the waves of contractions that were becoming less spaced out now. Clary left once again to retrieve something from another room, leaving Alec alone to his pain.

He did the best he could to unzip his jeans. He had managed to get them to his ankles when Magnus came rushing through the front door. Their eyes instantly locked and Magnus flashed him a supportive smile. Alec could still see the worry and panic in his irises though. 

"Here lemme help you," Magnus said as he took off Alec's jeans the rest of the way. 

He made quick work of his shirt as well before Clary returned with a white hospital gown. Magnus lifted Alec up slightly so Clary could slip it on him. They had just laid Alec back down when a portal opened in the kitchen. It immediately vanished after Catarina Loss walked through. She was wearing her pale pink hospital uniform and some white flats.

She came strutting through like she owned the place. She shoved Magnus and Clary aside, making her way over to Alec. He was currently panting and sweating as if he just ran a marathon. She grabbed one of the towels from the nightstand and dabbed it with some of the cool water in the bucket. She wiped the sweat rolling down his face before she began setting up everything she would need for the delivery.

The group sat there for the next hour and a half. It was silent. Clary was in the other room talking to Jace who had arrived ten minutes beforehand. Alec had requested them to leave the room. He didn't feel comfortable with anyone witnessing him give birth to Nadia other than Magnus. He wasn't even comfortable with Catarina witnessing it. There wasn't really much of an option on that matter though.

That was when Alec felt it.

"Mags it's happening," he whined.

Magnus paled slightly. He scooted his chair even closer to the bed and held out his hand for Alec to hold. The feeling of their fingers intertwined made Alec feel a bit better about the situation. That was before Catrina spread his legs and shoved the gown up to his waist. That was when he began to freak out.

"Keep your legs apart. Push only when I say," Catarina ordered.

Alec bit his lip, nodding. Magnus gave him a sweet, innocent kiss before running his fingers through the younger's hair, still grasping his hand with his other. Alec rested against the pillow and attempted to force his heart to slow down. He was more scared than he'd ever been in his life. No demon hunt or fight against Valentine or Sebastian ever caused this much fear to course through his veins.

"1...2...3...push."

Alec forced himself to do as he was told. He was shocked at the outcome. He began to feel Nadia sliding out of him. He didn't have a vagina so it was obvious she was coming out of his anus. He was surprised because it wasn't really all that painful. More than anything it was exhilarating, feeling his baby being born. He scrunched his eyes closed and did as best he could.

It took only twenty seven minutes to push her head out and shoulders out. After that, Catarina easily slid her out of him. Once he felt her absense and delivered the after-birth he collapsed back against the pillows, panting and sweating like crazy. He felt just so tired, but he forced himself to stay conscious. He needed to hold his daughter, know that she was actually breathing and healthy. He felt Magnus wipe the sweat off of his face with a damp towel. Then he felt his husband press the water bottle against his lips.

He drank gratefully. After a few gulps he pulled away and looked up at the cat-eyed warlock. He was staring down at him with so much emotion in his eyes it filled his heart to the brim with happiness. Magnus's eyes were filled with love, excitement, and appreciation. But most of all, he looked proud of Alec. That made Alec feel so special.

"You did great baby," Magnus grinned, bending down to kiss his husband on the forehead. 

"Thanks. Where's Naddy?" Alec asked, looking around at the absent room.

"Cat is cleaning her up, then we'll get to meet her," Magnus replied. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes. Neither man could barely contain their excitement. This was their child, their own flesh and blood. They had created this beautiful girl's life together and now they were finally getting to meet her. It was overwhelming. 

"She's perfectly healthy. Who wants to hold her first?" Cat announced, walking back into the living room with a bundle of blankets in her arms.

Magnus nodded towards Alec, but the younger shook his head. As much as he wanted to hold her, he wanted Magnus to first. It just felt like it was the right thing to do. "Mags can," Alec replied with a reassuring smile to his husband.

Catarina approached and carefully shifted the bundle into Magnus's arms. Alec couldn't see Nadia from this angle, but he could see Magnus's face and it was priceless. He was looking down into the blankets with such a loving and adoring expression. What sent Alec's heart soaring was the single tear that slipped from Magnus's's left eye, the warlock still grinning from ear to ear.

"She's perfect, Alexander," Magnus murmured before reluctantly offering the bundle to Alec.

Alec wasted no time in wrapping the bundle in his arms, bringing it close to his chest. When he looked down, the most beautiful little girl in the world was staring right back at him with an innocent, child-like curiosity.


	3. A Clace Wedding

"Alexander!"

Alec sighed at the sound of his husband screaming his name from the nursery. One can only assume what was going on. It had only been two weeks since Nadia had been born so Magnus was still struggling with the whole "parent" thing, which is understandable. Alec was of course having trouble as well but not as much since he had babysit Max a lot when he was a baby. 

He could hear their daughter wailing. Magnus would probably start crying with her if he didn't hurry up. Alec quickly set his laptop down and beelined down the hallway. Once he had made it to the nursery, he swung the door open and almost burst into a fit of laughter. 

Magnus was sitting in the rocking chair with Nadia in his arms. She was curled up against his chest, still shrieking her head off. Magnus's hair was sticking out in all directions, he had bags under his eyes, and he looked on the verge of tears. He had spit up on his shoulder and was rocking Nadia like crazy, desperately trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, I know you were probably busy emailing the Clave her birth certificate but she just won't stop crying and I don't know what to do!" He groaned.

Alec pouted sympathetically. He strode over to his family and held his hands out. Magnus sighed in relief and shifted their daughter over into Alec's waiting arms. Alec gave his husband a comforting smile before exiting the room and heading into the living room. He gently set Nadia down in her car seat by the front door before setting up the living room for comfort. Once he had finished setting up the blankets and pillows on the couch along with turning on some Mozart, he picked his screaming child back up.

After relaxing into the pillows and pulling the blankets up to his waist, he smiled down at Nadia. He knew exactly what was wrong from the sound of her screaming. A mother knows their child, and Alec would qualify as the mother since he had carried and delivered her. Magnus was still new at this so he was growing increasingly frustrated. Despite all of it though, seeing how much Magnus loved her, Alec knew he would make an amazing dad once he got into the hang of things.

He pulled her as close to him as physically possible, cuddling her into him. He kissed her forehead before humming gently. At first she continued to wail, but after he began rocking her and increasing his humming in volume, she quieted down a bit. She stared up at her mother with wide, fascinated cerulean blue cat-eyes. They were rimmed red around the edges from her tears that Alec had wiped from her cheeks moments before. After she was completely quiet, he stopped humming.

"I know you're sleepy, sweetness."

She looked up with curious eyes at her mother's words. Surprised he was speaking to her. That's the things about babies, they want to be spoken to. They want you to talk to them like they can talk back even if they can't. That's something Magnus hasn't learned yet. He was trying to calm her down when he wasn't using the right approach. She's shrieking because she's tired but doesn't want to sleep. All she needs is a soothing voice to lull her there.

For the next half hour, using the most soothing voice he could, Alec spoke to his daughter. He told her about all of the plans for Jace and Clary's wedding tomorrow, about how Izzy was going to be giving her a cousin less than a year from now, and letting her know just how much she meant to him and Magnus. He was just about to start talking to her about the last Clave meeting when he noticed she'd fallen asleep.

He wrapped her up in one of the blankets and carefully carried her back to the nursery. Magnus was no longer there. He laid her down in her crib and left with one last kiss goodnight. After he had shut the door and turned towards the master bedroom, he noticed Magnus leaning against the wall a few feet away. He was wearing a clean shirt and there was an adoring smile on his face. 

"You are a professional," he chuckled, motioning for Alec to come closer.

Alec complied, taking the last few steps towards Magnus. The older male pulled his husband into his arms, stroking his back lovingly. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus as well, not able to prevent the smile he was holding back from spreading across his face. Magnus suddenly felt tense. Alec looked up at him and noticed a sour expression written across his features.

"What's wrong Mags?" He whispered.

"Nothing."

Alec glared, not taking too kindly to being lied to. Magnus sighed in defeat and met his gaze. His eyes held so much sorrow and fear. "I'm not a good father," he whispered sadly.

Alec gasped out in shock. How could Magnus think like that? It's not like someone can go from never being around children to being an expert on them in only a few weeks! Magnus was being too hard on himself; setting his expectations too high. Alec would do everything he could not to let his husband beat himself up over not being experienced with kids.

"Magnus you love Nadia to pieces! How could you say that?" Alec sighed sadly.

"Of course I love her! She's my child! But I can't do anything right! She deserves better than what I can offer," he cries out in frustration. 

"Magnus you can't expect to be an expert overnight! It takes time!" 

"But you are amazing with her! I was sitting there rocking her back and forth for hours and you get her to sleep in less than half an hour!" Magnus's bottom lip began to tremble slightly. It broke Alec's heart to see him so close to tears.

"That's only because I babysat Max so much Mags!" Alec pleaded, desperate for his lover to see reasoning.

That's when Alec saw Magnus break.

He couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into a fit of heart-wrenching sobs. Before anything more could be spoken Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him into his chest as he cried. Magnus buried his face into the nephilim's shoulder and held him as tight as he could. Alec stroked his hair gently and began to whisper sweet nothings into the ear of the man he loves.

They stood like this for what felt like hours but was only actually a good ten minutes. Soon Magnus had ran out of tears and pulled away reluctantly from his husband with a sad smile. Alec reached up and lovingly stroked his cheek, a sweet gesture indeed. Magnus reached up and rubbed the hand on his cheek, already feeling a bit better from Alec's comfort.

"Do you really think I'll make a good father?" Magnus murmured, his voice laced with hope.

Alec nodded. "You are going to be an amazing father. You already are an amazing husband," Alec smiled up at him. It took Magnus's breath away at how much love and confidence Alec felt towards him. 

He pulled Alec back into the warm embrace and breathed in a sigh of contentment. 

"I believe you."

-@-

"Magnus Bane! What on earth have you done?!" Alec shouted from Nadia's nursery, staring at the awful excuse of a room in horror.

That's when his husband stepped into the room with a look of amusement. He was wearing a royal purple tuxedo with a leopard print undershirt and a hot pink tie. His hair wasn't spiked for once and was instead combed and gelled back with hints of pink and silver glitter shimmering out. He was wearing minimal makeup, just some winged eyeliner and sparkly purple eye-shadow. He looked stunning as usual. 

Their daughter looked just as beautiful. Magnus had her cradled in his arms as she slept peacefully. She wore a pretty leopard print flowy dress that reached her ankles. It was short sleeved and had a black lace belt around her stomach. She was wearing a pair of purple sparkly sandals with lilies on the straps. One thing was for sure; Magnus had made her outfit match his own.

Alec was wearing a simple pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a black tie. His hair was in its usual sexy bed head look and his pretty blue eyes shone with slight annoyance.

"I'm sorry darling. I was so busy looking for the perfect outfit for Naddy that I didn't realize I was making such a mess," the older male sighed.

"Well you'll clean it when we get back," Alec sighed, running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

He was quite nervous since he was supposed to be the one to walk Clary down the aisle. It would've been Simon but he was called to Idris on a last minute meeting for new Shadowhunters. Isabelle didn't go with him, insisting to be at the wedding since she was the maid of honor. But she also promised Simon she would have someone videotape the ceremony for him. Next in line would have been Luke, but he had broken his leg last week by falling off of the roof of his house while trying to fix a leak. So since Simon had gone to Idris and Luke was injured, Alec was having to fill the role. He was originally only the best man, but now he had two jobs. It was stressful. He really didn't wanna mess this up. He could be quite clumsy when he got anxious.

Magnus shot him a supportive smile and he visibly relaxed some. "You'll do fine Alexander," the former warlock reassured. Alec nodded his thanks and the small family made their way out to the car and to the wedding.

When they arrived, Alec was breathtaken by the sight. It was almost as beautiful as his own wedding a few years ago. Of course, since Clary and Magnus had planned the whole thing, not allowing anyone else to have any input, it wasn't surprising that it was this beautiful. There were rows upon rows of jungle wood chairs laced with dark green ivy and rested on the bright green grass below. There were two different sections and right down the middle was the long white asile. At the end of the aisle was a gorgeous white alter covered in dark green ivy and pink rose petals. In the middle of the aisle stood a clave official dressed in the ceremonial attire for a Shadowhunter wedding. 

On one side of the aisle, seated in the chairs, were Jocelyn, Luke, Isabelle, Maia, Robert, Maryse, and a few other Shadowhunters that Alec didn't know. On the other side of the aisle also seated, were Helen, Aline, Jace, Raphael, Catarina, and one other warlock that Alec didn't recognize. It was a small ceremony with only a few select people invited. Alec noticed a small shack a few yards away from the scene, and assumed that was where he'd probably find Clary.

Suddenly, Isabelle spotted the Bane family, and squealed in delight. The ones sitting around he looked up in surprise at her outburst before noticing the Bane's as well. Jocelyn and Luke shot the family a small polite smile, in which Magnus and Alec respectfully returned. Isabelle shot out of her seat and began to run over to the small group. Her hair was resting over her breasts in pretty black ringlets, a small white rose resting in her hair. She was wearing a skin-tight white silk white dress that ended at her mid thighs. It was off the shoulder and complimented her raven hair and slightly tanned skinned exceptionally.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" She begged like a child, holding out her arms towards a sleepy Nadia.

The couple laughed and handed over their baby. Isabelle grinned wickedly and spun on her white stilletos.

"I'm kidnapping her!" She giggled as she took off back towards where she had come from.

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed his husband's cheek before turning towards the shack to find Clary. Sure enough the redhead was there when he entered, she was standing at a full length mirror, frowning.

She looked beautiful. She wore a long golden wedding gown that showed off her hips. It was held up by invisible clear straps on her shoulders, making it appear strapless. The bottom of the gown flowed out across her feet. It was pretty plain, but gorgeous nonetheless. Her bright strawberry hair was pinned up in swirls upon her head with a sparkly golden clip. Her makeup was minimal, with only dark mascara coating her lashes and glittery golden eye shadow swept across her eyelids. Her lips only held a thin layer of pink shimmering lip gloss.

"What's the matter Red?" Alec frowned as he approached her.

"I'm not sure if I look pretty enough," she sighed sadly, staring at her reflection in doubt.

Alec shook his head in answer and pulled the younger into his arms from behind. "You look amazing Clary. Maybe a little too much. Jace might try and rip the dress off of you before we can even reach the alter," Alec teased.

Clary rolled her emery eyes but still let out a small giggle.

"Thanks Al. I hope I don't mess up," she smiled at him from their reflection.

Alec released her from his grasp and held out his palm in offer. She grinned in excitement and grabbed his hand with her own smooth one. Her nails were painted a simple white color.

"Shall we?"

Clary nodded. Ready to finally join the man she loved in a promise of forever.


End file.
